


With Every Heartbeat I Have Left, I'll Defend Your Every Breath.

by ofhamartia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhamartia/pseuds/ofhamartia
Summary: After they manage to defeat the Nogitsune, Stiles seems to be a bit off. He isn't feeling himself and one night he can't stand it no more. He goes out in the rain to look for Scott who finds him passed out in front of his door and takes care of his best friend.





	With Every Heartbeat I Have Left, I'll Defend Your Every Breath.

It was well past midnight, rain was pouring down all over Beacon Hills. Stiles wandered around the streets soaking wet; his skin pale as snow and his body trembling with the risk of hypothermia. The only thing in his mind was his own voice repeating over and over again ‘ _you’re almost there_ ’, as if that helped him ostracize himself from the real world and concentrate on just walking.

After what felt like hours he finally made it to the front door, the rain no longer falling over him but his clothes were still stuck to his skin. His fingers felt slippery and stiff; his articulations refused to move and his lungs burnt every time he panted.

“ _Scott_ ” It was barely a murmur, his lips struggled to articulate the name while his hand reached to knock on the door but he was too weak to do it properly. Despite no longer being in the rain, he started to feel colder. His body temperature was dropping by the second and he could feel his eyelids getting heavier, his irides moving involuntarily as he could no longer focus on what was in front of him. “ _Scott_ ” he attempted once again, this time a bit louder. His palm hitting on the door for making a fist proved to be too painful.

Finally he was unable to form any coherent thoughts; he felt himself slowly slipping into the blurriness of his surroundings until everything turned to a pitch black. His body collapsed to the ground with a loud thud, his pulse was too weak and he looked like he wasn’t even breathing.

    *           *            *

 

“ _Stiles!? Stiles! Open your eyes!_ ” A distant voice could be heard in the middle of the deafness surrounding him. It was an odd sensation to feel like you don’t have a body but to be on the edge of consciousness. Little by little his surroundings started to become real, the voices and sounds around him no longer echoing from a distant place but rather nearing close, and at last his tired eyes struggled with the light when they fluttered open for few seconds.

 

“Stiles, you’re going to be okay. Alright?” The familiar voice continued, even if there was no response from the still seemingly unconscious boy. He heard water running down, but it was different this time. It wasn’t a furious cascade of water falling over him but rather the gentle flow of warm water surrounding him. There was no fear, just tiredness.

 

He was uncertain as to how much had gone by before his eyes managed to stay open for more than just a few seconds, although the first images were still blurry and he couldn’t make out exactly what was happening, the range of colours and figures was all too familiar to him to startle him. “Are you okay?” Scott asked, it was indeed Scott’s voice, he could identify it now. He could feel the concern in his friend’s voice and soon enough he could feel his friend’s touch on his bare skin.

Scott’s hand was holding his head against Scott’s damp shirt while the other rubbed warm water around his forehead, his ears, his neck and basically any place that the bathtub wasn’t covering. He still felt too weak to dare speak but a single tug at the corner of his lip in a failed attempt at a smile was his only response to Scott’s question.

 

The warm touch of Scott was enough for him to lean into the other, burying his nose in Scott’s shirt and taking in the scent of something all too familiar by now. “Don’t worry, Stiles. Your temperature is slowly going back to normal. Let’s get you something warm.”

 

Scott moved to the side of the bathtub without letting go of Stiles’ head, letting out a small groan as he dipped his other hand into the water and beneath his friend’s legs and then slowly lifted him, carrying him bride-style over his bed where he had laid over a towel. Once he laid Stiles on his bed, Scott took another towel and dried the boy off. In the meanwhile Stiles seemed to be a lot less pale than he had when Scott first picked him up, the natural skin colour slowly coming back to him and his pulse was becoming stronger.

 

Stiles managed to lift his hand and place it over Scott’s when the alpha was drying his chest, his head slightly turned to face the boy and a more pleased smile spread over his lips. A smile that was promptly returned by the alpha. “I still need to get you dressed.” Scott squeezed Stiles’ hand gently, giving him an affectionate look before walking over to his drawer and picking some warm clothes, including his lacrosse hoodie. After managing to get Stiles dressed once again, he noticed that the other boy although still a bit sleepy was moving more than before which gave him some relief. In fact, Stiles had cuddle up in himself once he was fully dressed. He looked too peaceful for Scott to bother him asking questions at this time of the night.

 

He opted for changing his own clothes that were still wet and then went to tuck Stiles into bed. His fingers brushed the hair off the boy’s forehead before pressing a kiss to it. “Goodnight, Stiles.” But before he could walk away his arm was caught by his friend’s hand. Tired and heavy eyes looking at him as he managed to finally say something. “Stay.”

 

Scott stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. It had been a long time since they had had a sleepover but it brought good memories of when they were together and used to spend most nights together. He slid right next to Stiles, making sure he wasn’t taking the sheets for himself but that didn’t matter since Stiles immediately scooted over to him and cuddled up to the alpha. “You wanna talk about it?” Scott said softly as he wrapped a hand around Stiles as well. Stiles shook his head, dipping his face in the crook of Scott’s neck as he found the warmth he had been missing all along. “Alright then. Sleep tight.”

 

Not too long after that, Stiles was deeply asleep in Scott’s arms, his nose still pressed against the other’s neck and a peaceful expression on his features. Scott didn’t seem to be able to go back to sleep. He just watched over his best friend thinking about everything they had been through and worrying that something wrong was happening to him after the Nogitsune. But having him in his arms safe and sound gave him the tranquillity to at least convince himself that whatever it was, he wasn’t going to let anyone or anything hurt Stiles. “Love you, Stiles.”


End file.
